Sleeping with GIANTSsongfic
by thecullenparade
Summary: A conversation between Bellatrix and Draco. They talk about their origins as DEATH EATERS. song:sleeping with giants-The ACademy Is...REVIEW PLEASE


**I've noticed, people, they all have motives.**

**Different, yet all the same.**

-Will you tell me why you joined the Death Eaters Bella?-Draco Malfoy asked Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Personal reasons Draco , I must say that maybe I was born for this-

**I fumble through every word that was spoken,**

**and I barely knew your name.**

Draco asked himself if he knew Bellatrix enough.

He knew she was beautiful and she was smart , she was good

In spells and minds.

She was an excellent Death Eater and everything that seemed to matter the black-haired woman was that..

But apart of that , he didn't know anything about his aunt.

**I'm tongue-tied, it runs through my blood and my insides;**

**Some things we can't escape.**

**But if we try, if we try, we can leave this behind.**

-You chose to be like this Bella?-

-Of course I did , you see Draco , I couldn't run from it , it was feeling inside

Me , something I couldn't evade

The truth was that Draco never wanted to be a Death Eater , and he could show it,

**It's been a lifetime, a lifetime we waited for.**

**A simple question, kid, "are you with me or not at all?"**

-Why you ask that?-

-Curiosity-

Bellatrix remembered being in first year when Voldemort come up , when Rudolph Lestrange came to the beautiful and young Bella and fell in love with her.

It wasn't the future she expected, it was the last name she expected…

**Your eyes wide, always ahead of the curve tide,**

**Quiet, and confident.**

-Can I say something to you , just don't say it.

-Yes-

-Just until some time ago , I started to actually like being one of us , to be like how we are-

-You are always so sure about you , so devotional…-

-People change Draco, I didn't know the Dark Lord before-

**Oh, we stood there, awkward and youthful, we tangled;**

**A piece of my soul escaped.**

-I don't think this is right,,,-

A piece of his mind escaped trough the conversation . Bellatrix ignored Draco's words. She preferred to hide the truth from her sister.

She might be heartless , but she wasn't soulless.

**Oh, we are restless and tired of sleeping with giants,**

**A modern mankind with their egos of fire and it seems like**

-I don't like the people of my age in Slytherin. That's the truth-

-I didn't do when I was younger…maybe some but not all-

-Really?i mean … you are Bellatrix Lestrange…you killed that fat Neville family-

-Do you think I am heartless Draco?-

**It's been a lifetime, a lifetime we've waited for.**

**A simple question, kid, "are you with me or not at all?"**

-No-

The truth was a yes , Draco might be a brat , egocentrically annoying teenager , but he accepted it. He accepted to be what he was.

He realized he isn't like Bellatrix at all.

**Are we wasting time or is it wasting us?**

**It's been a lifetime waiting for now, now.**

**Well, you've got to find a way,**

-Sometimes I fell like you aren't Death Eater material-

-I am-

-Then prove it-

-I know who I am, I don't need to prove anything-

-you are just wasting your time , like you do at school chasing Potter all-day long-

**you've got to find a way,**

**you've got to find a way,**

**you've got to find a way,**

**you've got to find a way before you fold.**

-One day Lestrange , I am going to prove you-

-Oh , because today I manipulated you Draco , I found out who you are in reality , and I am not glad about it , I don't think you should be one…-

-shut up! Just shut up…-Draco Malfoy screamed.

He raised his wand to fight with Bellatrix.

**It's been a lifetime, a lifetime I've been waiting for.**

**A simple question, kid, "are you with me or not at all?"**

-Confess it kid , you are not one of us at all , Pettigrew has done a lot better than you have, I am sorry-

-You are not-Draco didn't even think about what he was going to do.

-You are heartless-

**It's been a lifetime, a lifetime we waited for.**

**I need an answer, kid, you're either with me or not at all, no, no.**

**Are we wasting time or is it wasting us?**

-You should quit this , anyways the dark lord willl-

-he doesn't love you Bellatrix , he will never , he cant love because his heart is broken in pieces that are meant to be destroyed by some moronic scar-faced teen-

The words hit Bellatrix the hardest. Harder than a knife in her soul.

She was wasting her time.

**It's been a lifetime, a lifetime, a lifetime, lifetime, yeah.**

**Well, you've got to find a way,**

**you've got to find a way,**

Both Draco and Bellatrix were broken and stayed up facing each other with their wand hold high.

Theu were as bad as the one in front.

As heartless and bad.

As stupid for wasting their times

They both let each other see who they truly are.

**you've got to find a way,**

**you've got to find a way.**

**Son you've got to find a way,**

**you've got to find a way,**

**you've got to find a way before you fold.**

The time since that conversation passed , as Draco said , Voldemort was destroyed.

As Bellatrix said, Draco wasn't meant to be a Death Eater. She died in the war.

But they found a way to show each other what was behind their masks and marks.

They both showed to be the same kind of person but in different conditions


End file.
